profandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter
Overview "Once you become my prey, don't bother escaping. The very ground you step on is my home court." Their accuracy was unmatched being Archers, yet they sought more efficient methods to hunt down their target. And what method could be more efficient than using nature itself? Using the terrain itself to their advantage over their prey they became Hunters. By mastering this new found knowledge they became nature itself, even the animals are at their command. When one becomes a Hunter's prey, they can be sure there's no more escape, as mother nature herself is at his side. A Hunter's abilities will prove to be very valuable to any team in many situations. Hunter is a second job class able to be chosen by an Archer once he/she reaches job level 40 or above. Hunters became more adept in using Bows, enabling them to shoot arrows faster compared to Archers. Their extensive knowledge over beasts enable them to hit th eir target's weak spots to deal more damage. They also obtained a wide range of trap skills which compliment their archery skills in disabling and killing their target. They can choose to get an animal companion in the form of a Falcon which aids them in battle through manual command or sometimes this loyal companion even helps on its own in the form of Auto Blitz. Falcons also enable the Hunter to reveal hidden or cloaked enemies from afar. With their traps, Hunters can hunt and level almost anywhere they desire and can even go to places other job classes would find challenging. Job Change Guide See: Class Job Quest Changing into Hunter class from an Archer requires the player to complete these tasks: * Item Collection * Written Test * Battle Test With the completion of these tasks, the Hunter guild will deem you worthy as a Hunter. Builds Hunters generally allocate points into DEX (HIT & ATK Damage in the case of those Job Classes steming from the Archer class), AGI (ASPD and Flee) while putting a few points (or in some cases like trappers, more) into INT (Trap Damage, SP and Falcon damage), LUK (Falcon Auto Blitz chance and crit rate) and VIT (HP and status resistance). DEX/AGI (Powerhouse) ' *STR: 1 *AGI: 90-99(base) *INT: 1-30 *VIT: 1-30 *DEX: 99 (base) *LUK: 1 Skills: *Double Strafe *Ankle Snare Other suggested skills: *Shockwave Trap *Detect *Remove Trap The powerhouse build. This hunter aims to deal as high damage as possible and as quick as possible. Investing in AGI and DEX to very high levels will result in less points available to VIT and INT. This build will very prone to status effects like stun and will have low HP. The damage output of this build however, especially with the Archer skill Double Strafe will make up for its fragile nature. '''DEX/AGI/INT/LUK (Semi-Blitzer/Hybrid) ' *STR: 1 *AGI: 80+ *INT: 10-50 *VIT: 1-30 *DEX: 70+ *LUK: 30-60 Skills: *Double Strafe *Ankle Snare *Blitz Beat *Steel Crow Other suggested skills: *Shockwave Trap *Detect *Remove Trap *Landmine Hunters gain the ability to automatically let the Falcon attack while attacking using bows. With a bit of LUK the Falcon will attack more often (Auto Blitz). This Build aims to take this special feature into consideration while still maintaining a decent damage output with bow attacks. 'AGI/INT/LUK (Falconier) ' *STR: 1 *AGI: 90+ *INT: 30+ *VIT: 1-30 *DEX: 30-60 *LUK: 60+ Skills: *Ankle Snare *Blitz Beat *Steel Crow Other suggested skills: *Shockwave Trap *Detect *Remove Trap *Landmine This build does away with bow attacks completely and rely almost entirely with the Falcon's Auto Blitz. Double Strafe will be very weak in this build and as such almost all attack will be normal bow shots (ctrl+click). LUK and AGI are prioritized for Auto Blitz chance. High ASPD and LUK will give more chances for the Falcon to fly and deal damage. Some builds also stat in more INT for trap and Falcon damage. Minimal DEX is allocated to fuel early leveling and to provide additional HIT (Auto Blitz only works if your attack hits). '''INT/DEX/VIT (Trapper) *STR: 1-30 *AGI: 1-20 *INT: 50+ *VIT: 50-90 *DEX: 70+ *LUK: 1 Skills: *Ankle Snare *Blitz Beat *Steel Crow *Landmine Other suggested skills: *Shockwave Trap *Detect *Remove Trap *Skid Trap *Sleeper *Freezing Trap This build is focused on WOE and PVP aspect of the game where the main role of a Hunter class is to disable incoming enemies. VIT is allocated for HP and survival while DEX and INT provide for trap damage and SP pool to enable continuous trap placement without losing SP too fast. This build usually plays support role and equips a dagger and shield instead of a bow for defense purposes. The decent amount of DEX will make Double Strafe do some damage but is not the focus of the build. ASPD is horrible in this build, damage from stacking traps will be the main tool in killing enemy targets. Equipment Headgear * Cap 1 - A basic 4 def, and cheap too. It is usually easy to find an overupgraded cap to put a card in for defensive or offensive purposes. A good combo would be the +9 Maestro Cap, with +2 INT and +150 SP. * Apple of Archer - Not recommended in PVP/WoE environment, but for MVP and leveling to reach a new dex bonus AoA is very useful. With it's +3 DEX on headgear, this is a must-have for all Hunters, even if it is not part of their build to reach a new DEX bonus. Younever know when you may have ot use a different Armor/Accesory combo and have to use the AoA to reach the next dex bonus. * Poo Hat - Self-explanatory. 10% less from demi humans. If you don't need an AoA for your dex, Poo Hat is great for PVP and WoE. * Flying Angel Wing - Increases ASPD. A big advantage in both PVP, PVM and of course WoE * * Binoculars - 1 DEF and 1 DEX, not bad but slotted sunnies are almost always better, unless you need the binocs to hit your dex bonus Footgear Hunters can use boots. This is the highest DEF footgear and also does not weigh much, so it is usually a good idea to use slotted Boots for this part of your gear. * Matyr Card - 1 AGI and 10% more HP. A good basic gear to wear while leveling and in PVP/WoE. * Verit Card - Increases both HP & SP by 8% * Firelock Card - 10% HP/SP increase. Awesome card for everywhere. Make sure those boots are +9! * Male Thief Bug Card - +2 AGI. An oldschool card but still useful. Can help you hit that important ASPD bonus. * Crystal Pumps - Many Falcon-build hunters use Crystal Pumps to increase their LUK, for more Autoblitz chance and Crit. Armor * Mink Coat 1 - 6 def, weighs 230. A simple basic gear, same DEF as tights except no DEX and it weighs A LOT. Try to avoid this if possible, only to be used really for cards such as Ghostring which you wouldn't want to waste in a pair of tights. * Tights 1 - The best armor for a Hunter. 50 Weight, 6 def, and +1 dex. Often helps you reach your DEX bonus, or will allow you to take those binocs off. * Coat 1 - Use this or a Mantle 1 for elemental armors. Switching through 6 pairs of tights is annoying. Garment Generally, Hunters will use a Muffler or if you have the funds, a Heavenly Maiden Robe for their Garment. * Whisper Card - Good for leveling. Hunters can reach a high amount of flee with all of their agi/flee increasing skills (Wind Walker, Falcon Eyes, Improve Concentration). * Dragontail Card - Probably the best choice for leveling and MVP, and even in PVP. Increases your Double Strafe Damage by 5%, also adds 10 flee and 1 AGI. The AGI may help you reach an ASPD bonus, and the flee always helps while leveling. An excellent card for those powerhouse builds that are all about dishing out loads of damage. * Raydric Card - Of course, the classic Immune Muffler should be a part of your gear, for every aspect of the game. Shield Hunters are limited to wearing guards. You cannot attack with a bow while your guard is equipped, because bows are two handed weapons. You can, however, do any Trap or Falcon skill (such as Blitz Beat or Detect) while wearing your guard. Accessory Nimble Brooches and Gloves are the best accessories to use as a hunter. Usually, with 99 DEX, you can use two nimble brooches to reach 150 DEX on a Hunter. If you prefer to use 140 DEX while leveling, flash rosaries are a very good choice. Of course, if you can afford it (and it works in your build), Bow Thimble 1 may be a good choice. Weapon * Composite Bow 4 - Every Hunter should use composite bows for dealing damage. 2x2x Race/Element is the best, of course. * Bow 4 - You usually use a Bow 4 to inflict status effects on your enemies. Status bows are amazing in PVP. Hunters have very high attack speed and also can cause status effects from a range, which is a huge advantage in many situations in WoE and PVP. * Balista 1 - The strongest Bow-class weapon known so far, and could be stronger if you have the slotted one. Arrows Arrows are VERY important to Hunters. The fact that a Hunter can use a carded weapon with an elemental arrow without having to trouble a Sage for an Endow is a huge advantage in every aspect of the game, especially leveling. Class Data Skills Refer to the Archer skills for the first job class skills. Ankle Snare Beast Bane Blastmine Blitz Beat Claymore Trap Detect Falcon Mastery Flasher Freezing Trap Landmine Remove Trap Sandman Shockwave Trap Skid Trap Spring Trap Steel Crow Talkie Box Quest Skill Phantasmic Arrow Soul Link Hunter Spirit allows the character to use the skill Beast Charge Job Bonuses See Also * Archer *Sniper